The present invention relates to a black dye, in particular relates to a black reactive dye composition.
So far, there is no single reactive dye which can produce a high black shade build up property. In order to get a high black shade build up property, a reactive dye composition which contains a plurality of reactive dye components has been used. Usually, one black reactive dye as the major component, is mixed with red, orange, yellow or other shade reactive dye components to get the black reactive dye composition.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 160,362/1983 discloses a black reactive dye composition which contains formula (I) black reactive dye and formula (5) ##STR2## orange reactive dye. Nevertheless, when this black dye composition is used in dyeing, the dyed material can not accumulate a high build up property.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 17,8170/1988 discloses another black reactive dye composition which contains formula (I) black reactive dye as described above and formula (6) orange reactive dye. This composition has better dyeing additivity, but it has worse leveling property. In addition, the formula (6) component has less solubility. In a high concentrated dye solution, the formula (6) component will precipitate out, and this limits the usefulness of said composition in high concentrated dye solution. ##STR3##
Japanese Patent Publication No. 73,870/1990 discloses a black reactive dye composition which contains formula (I) black reactive dye, formula (5) and formula (6) orange reactive dye as described above. Nevertheless, this composition still has less build up property and less solubility problems.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 202,956/1990 discloses a black reactive dye composition which contains formula (I) reactive black dye as described above and formula (7) reactive dye or formula (8) ##STR4## reactive dye. The components of formula (7) and (8) have better solubility, but formula (7) has less dyeing compatibility and formula (8) has lower tinctorial strength. This dye composition still does not totally solve the above problems.
Furthermore, most reactive dyes do not have good properties when used in discharge printing. Usually, they can not totally discharge and this limits the usefulness of the reactive dyes. Therefore, to provide a reactive dye with better discharge printing property is another target for the dyeing industry.